In crotch-possessing garments such as, for example, a long girdle, a panty stocking, tights, a men's and women's spats type swimming wear, and men's and women's sportswear, fabrics of different elastic properties are disposed to the sections corresponding to the respective regions of the body. Each of the crotch-possessing garments is thus provided with a function commensurate with the concept thereof. As such a crotch-possessing garment, Patent Document No. 1 (Japanese Registered Utility Model Application No. 3062222), for example, discloses a girdle. The girdle uses a strong clothing fabric on the rear side of a thigh, which extends from the inside of a crotch to an outside flank region, thereby pressing the rear side of the thigh to make it beautiful and enhancing a hip-lifting effect. Further, Patent document No. 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI9-119003) discloses a panty stocking which achieves a swell control effect at an abdomen and hip-lifting effect. An upper section of a thigh of the panty stocking is provided with a garter belt surrounding the thigh. Furthermore, Patent Document No. 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-211225) discloses a stocking for correcting varus and internal rotation of knee, which achieves treatment, prevention, and gait improvement for osteoarthritis of knee joint by winding up a stretchable belt in a region from a leg to a lower abdomen in a direction in which the knee is twisted outward. Furthermore, Patent Document No. 4 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-149959) discloses sport spats, which prevent fatigue of a muscle and produce a smooth movement by supporting muscles with a tightening belt provided on an upper knee region and achieving a taping effect. Patent Document No. 5 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-241906) discloses a sportswear, which prevents sports disorders by forming a stretch control support line part, which is formed in the longitudinal direction of the wear, in a direction in which motions of muscles and joints are regulated and a taping effect can occur.